reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dastardly
|image = File:Dastardly.png |imagewidth = 300 |desc = Place a hogtied woman on the train tracks, and witness her death by train. |gamerscore = 5 |trophy = Bronze }} is a secret achievement/trophy in Red Dead Redemption. Description Place a hogtied woman on the train tracks and witness her death by train. Acquisition Lasso and hogtie a woman, and then transport her to a traintrack, leave her there and watch as the passing train kills her. Tips and Tricks *Two trains run along the circuit at any one time, one shown with a red blip and another in blue on the gameplay map. The trains travel fast but stop for a short time at each station. *The girl must be exactly between the rails, if she is partly off the rails the achievement/trophy may not be unlocked. *Remember that leaving the hogtied women alone on the rails or turning the camera off of her can result in her disappearance. *Thieves' Landing is a good location to hogtie a woman because there is no law in this town, therefore Marston will not get a bounty if he commit any crimes. *Another good location to hogtie women is the train station in MacFarlane's Ranch. Because the jail is on the opposite side of town, a woman may be hogtied and placed on the tracks before the lawmen can act. *Another good location to hogtied women is at Casa Madrugada, because of its absence of law enforcement and direct access to a train station. *If one should come across the random encounter of a female horse thief, quickly lasso her off it, hogtie her, and ride her to the nearest train tracks. Since she's a criminal, this doesn't count as a crime. *If one isn't comfortable with killing innocent women (or losing Honor for doing so), remember that unlike the other criminal gangs, the Banditos contain a few women. A few are encountered in the story (for instance, during "Lucky In Love"), and they may also be encountered attacking treasure hunters or looting wagons in Mexico. There's also a couple in Tesoro Azul, although not in Fort Mercer. If lucky enough to find one, kill her male co-workers, tie her up, and head for the nearest train track. *After completion of the Stranger side-mission "Jenny's Faith", the player can hogtie Jenny and carry her to the nearest train track and acquire this achievement/trophy. Due to the fact that no one knows she's lost in New Austin, this will incur neither a bounty nor a loss of Honor. *Another way to do it without gaining a bounty is if you come across the encounter which there is a woman working for men in which she asks for help and a group of 3-5 men appear; simply kill the men and lasso and hogtie her and head to the nearest railroad. *It is advisable to stay on your mount when trying to get this achievement/trophy. Horses have a tendency to run in front of trains after placing a victim on the tracks. *In the PS3 version, if you enter the Start menu, the hogtied woman will often disappear from the game. Trivia *This trophy/achievement depicts a theme that was recurring in a number of short stories and plays in the late 19th century, as well as cartoons. The earliest example is a 1867 short story Captain Tom's Fright. Villains would tie up women and lay them on train tracks, and the hero would untie the woman and save her. The achievement/trophy has the player acting as the villain. *Sometimes (judging by the position of the woman on the tracks) she may, instead of being run over and killed, simply stop the train entirely and cause the engine to shake uncontrollably. *The design of the icon is a top hat and a thin mustache, which are common among classic cartoon villains. *The French name of this achievement/trophy is "Et j'entends siffler le train", which is a reference to an old French song that was sung by Richard Anthony. This could also be a reference to the classic western film High Noon, which the name in France is Le train sifflera trois fois. *Unlike your victims, when you step infront of the train,you will not splatter. You will cover your head and probably be killed and flung away a few feet, depending if you have god mode enabled. Video Category:Single Player Category:Redemption achievements and trophies